Apocalypse
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: It's the end of the world, an epidemic has hit the world leaving it ruin with only few uninfected nations. Everyone Jeanne loves is dead, hopefully aside from Connie and Sasha. But its good to see a familiar face, making her feel less alone. Female JeanxEren, Hetero, *Oneshot*, feels, Horror, Zombie Apocalypse, EreJean, Horror, Hetero, Fluff, feels


Jeanne sat silently in a dingy alleyway, her eyes flicking every so often to check the area. Catching her breath while keeping on guard in case any danger should arise suddenly. Prepared to attack at the first scent of danger, listening to every sound, every echo, so quiet you could hear a penny drop in the distance.

Her heart in her throat and her body alive with the desire to survive. Not quite primitive and yet still feeling primal instincts, yet in that state of fight or die mindset. Aware that the world was different to what it had been. The once happy and peaceful world she and so many had known was now a battlefield of survival of the fittest.

She was currently taking a short rest to catch her breath and allow her body to recover. Her clothes and body covered in sweat, blood and dirt, she couldn't remember the last time she had bathed. But such luxuries were something she couldn't afford like she used to. She was far away from any houses she could break into for a shower. She was in the back alley of some old slums right now.

The idea of a long hot shower, massaging shampoo into her scalp and being able to feel warm clean water on her skin. God it made her shiver with delight. How the things she once took for granted now felt like a fucking luxury. That was how much the world had changed, the smallest things had now become something precious.

But the benefit was should an infected attack she had learned how to climb. Making it so she could climb scaffolding, gates and fences with ease. Making a quicker escape route. Back when she used to be a student, she would always goof off with her friends. Never realizing her climbing abilities would come in handy one day. Life was full of surprises.

She needed to find a store or some form of abandoned home. However that would be hard to do as any other survivor would be seeking refuge and a hiding place too. She needed supplies and it wasn't like people didn't steal anyway. It was a fucking apocalypse, nobody cared about paying for shit. They just took what they could get their hands on.

Besides, she wouldn't be able to keep up her strength and fight off zombies if she didn't have food. Having sustenance was the key to staying alive, not just being able to fight. If she was going to survive in this world she needed to prioritize what was most important and right now she needed to restock her items.

 _CLANG_

Jeanne's blood ran cold as she heard a loud clash of metal. Her body going onto red alert and her heart rate rising at the sudden noise. Gripping her weapons so tightly her knuckles went white. Having learned from experience not to take things so slightly and be prepared to run at the slightest hint of danger that should arise at any time.

It could be an undead, surprise attacks weren't uncommon. But it could also be a while animal, they had run rampant since the apocalypse anyway. Either way she should be on guard. But it wasn't like she was helpless at all, she was more than prepared for confrontation. She had done some looting while she had been wondering through the wreckage of their old city.

She had a knife tucked into her boot holder, a police baton fastened to her thigh and some other trinkets just in case. Just in case she ran out of ammo, you could never be too careful after all. She wasn't defenseless and in this situation, you learned to fight or die. Simply running wasn't good enough, you needed to learn how to fight them in case you were trapped.

She crept slowly around the corner, gripping her gun to her chest. It was a pistol, meaning reload was quick and easy. As she peered around the corner, she saw a dark figure stalking about. Her gaze intensified and she prepared to pull the trigger, suddenly jumping out and pointing her gun at the dark figure. Preparing to shoot before she was killed on the spot.

As she did so, another figure pulled a gun on her. Not expecting her enemy to have guns, wondering if she had come head to head with a thug. Bigger than her own, a shotgun, bigger barrel and shells instead of bullets. More impact when it came to shooting heads. Bigger damage and longer shooting range compared to how hers was better at up close attacks.

It was then that she saw the figure up close. Realizing whom she was about to pull a gun on. So many emotions running through her body she didn't know what to think or what to say. Dark brown hair, tanned skin, familiar green eyes, that fierce glare of rage. It was none other than the suicidal bastard himself, Eren Fucking Yeager. She could barely believe it.

She hadn't seen another person in what felt like years, she didn't know how to act. She was almost shaking with the shock. The grip on her gun loosening a little and lowering the head. Her eyes widened in disbelief "Eren?" she said in disbelief. She hadn't seen him since high school. Back before this whole mess had taken place, how young they had been.

She had always had always had tension and differences with him in the past, however she had long since forgotten such a thing. Now two years later she was reaching her late teens, going through the stages of womanhood while surviving this hell. Only to see a familiar face after so long. God she had never been so relieved in her life.

She was now 17 years old, having first met him at 15. Jesus, he really wasn't a scrawny little shit anymore. Puberty and the apocalypse had all but turned him into a man now. She would be lying if she wasn't just a little turned on, but her shock and hardened nature only made her stand there unsure of how to react to the situation.

Eren's gaze slowly softened, looking at her as if she was a ghost. His own eyes filled with disbelief and yet joy. Small tears forming into the corners of his eyes, reflecting like glass. "Jeanne?" he asked hesitantly. It felt so good to see a familiar face after what felt like forever. To see another human being, he never thought he would be so happy.

* * *

Jeanne sat on a crate, one leg raised the other relaxed. Leaning her back against the wall, her hands either side of her. Her hair tumbled across her shoulder in a messy fashion. Trying to think of something to say to break the ice, but what could she say to him? Hey Eren, looks like you aren't dead? yeah great conversation starter.

But she hadn't seen or spoken to another human being in what felt like forever. Yes her conversation skills would be poor, she had been on her own for a while now. Cut her some fucking slack. You spend enough time on your own and you start to make up conversations in your fucking head, or reflecting on past conversations.

Eren was leaning against the wall his arms folded but in a relaxed manner. A silence being shared between the two of them, trying to find the words to say upon reuniting in this hell. He looked as confused and awkward as she did, trying to contain his emotions yet frustrated at how he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

Jeanne was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans, a ripped white shirt, a tear in the breast area, some holes in the front. Filthy, blood stained and covered in some slight sweat patches. A pair of thick brown boots, a buckle harness around her waist, legs and chest. Carrying all her weapons on her person. Almost resembling a police officer. He didn't want to know how she got hold of them.

She also had a small pouch around her waist, in America it was called a fanny pack. Either way it was useful for storage space and keeping small weapons and medicine in. Sometimes she even stored grenades, smoke bombs and ammunition in it. It was probably one the handiest things she had found during her past foraging.

Eren was wearing a beige short sleeved shirt with a small v in the neck and a tie front. Some khaki trousers, a pair of shoes, a backpack and a baseball cap atop his head. His head currently bowed and staring at the floor. Gazing into nothingness as he wracked his brain trying to find words, trying to remember how to be social.

Eventually Eren broke the silence, having things on his mind he needed to say. The silence was only irritating and it had been too long since he had spoken to another person. "It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're ok" he replied calmly. Though they had their difference in the past, having arguments and fights. He was glad to know her skills came in handy.

Sure, Jeanne had been a pain in the ass, but he would never wish her to die. Hell, he had admired her at times due to her level headedness and good leadership skills. It was good to know the odd skills she had picked up in school had come in handy. She had always been one of the top students in their school, aside from Annie, Reiner, Mikasa and Armin.

Jeanne smiled weakly, a relief she had never felt before washing through her. "It's good to see a familiar face" she replied warmly. It had been a long time since she had even spoken to another person.

Eren smiled back sadly "Been kind of lonely since Mikasa and Armin joined the military" he confessed. Though it had been hard and Mikasa had been hard to persuade he managed it. Because of their combined intelligence and her fighting skills, they were chosen to help out. They needed a brain like Armin's to help figure out how to end this apocalypse.

Mikasa was one the best fighters of her age, being able to protect cities and evacuate citizens. Of course, he had made her go, she would be doing so much good. Though they had argued and she had of course cried, she had gone but begged him to look after himself. After losing her own parents and then Carla, she was very protective over him.

He had opted to stay behind until they came back after all they had been asked personally before the apocalypse hit his area. Back then it hadn't been so bad over here. How fast it had happened, how fast it had spread. Nobody could have predicted the outcome. But of course, that was in the past and they had to deal with the present.

Jeanne stiffened, a cold sense of jealousy and bitterness flowing through her. But she did well to hide it. I mean at one point she had held strong romantic feelings for Mikasa. It was only natural those two would be saved after all. Mikasa was humanities strongest next to her uncle Levi. Armin was a prodigy of his age due to his intellect.

However, she wasn't so fortunate to have someone precious in her life. All of the people she had cared for slowly dropped like flies. Causing a deep scar to become embedded in her heart. Making her realize how blessed she had been while living in her naive life amongst such caring and loving people. A sadness growing inside of her as she realized she would never see them again.

Eren averted his gaze to Jeanne, seeing her head bowed and gripping the crate. A pained look upon her face "What happened?" he asked abruptly. It was clear to see she hadn't been so fortunate. So many lives had been lost during this epidemic, zombies killing people and nut-jobs killing other people. The world had gone to hell.

Jeanne sighed heavily, reliving the memories was as painful as the day it happened. Making her realize how alone she had been up until she had bumped into Eren again. "When all of this went down. My mum was attacked at home, I had been out I don't know where. They broke into the house and got her. She didn't stand a chance" she explained.

She didn't change into one of the un-dead, she had been spared that small mercy. Just a mangled corpse that had been torn to pieces and devoured while alive. She had probably screamed for her life as she was slowly and painfully devoured. Never knowing if her only child was even alive or not. What a cruel fate for her.

Eren was stunned, unable to find his voice. Jeanne had lost her mother, the only parent she had left in the world. He had heard the rumours that her parents had divorced when she was young. He knew all too well how it felt to lose your mother. Having lost his own in a hit and run when he was 10 years old. A heavy heartbreak that never truly went away, it just got easier.

Jeanne smiled ironically "Now I know why you got so upset when I got mad at her" she replied painfully. She could now understand his feelings of resentment and loss.

At the time when she found her body, shock sank in. Then she was physically sick at the sight and shock. She then broke down sobbing for what felt like hours, instead of over her mother's corpse until she was exhausted. She had then dragged her body outside and buried her. Wanting her to at least have a grave to lay at peace in.

Eren softened, he knew Jeanne and her mother had a complicated relationship. Having been babied since she was young due to the divorce and bullying from neighbourhood kids. But they had undoubtedly loved each other, now she had nothing left. She was an orphan like him, no family. Alone in the world and having to stand on her own two feet.

He then became worried, if she was this upset what happened to everyone else? He knew Jeanne had a very close friendship circle in middle school, appropriately named _The misfits._ "What about the others?" he asked in a panicked tone. What about her friends? What about her group? What had happened to them in all this?

Jeanne hummed, a lonely look on her about them made her wonder if they were even still alive or thinking about her. A sad smile spreading across her face as she reminisced her journey. God, where did she even begin with this whole situation. She could probably write a book after all this was over, if it ever ended that is.

"Connie and Sasha are somewhere, we got separated but I know they're ok. They have Ymir for muscle" she explained. Those two had paired up with her and Christa during the crisis. Krista acted as the voice of reason and knew basic medical aid. Sasha was an expert on foraging and hunting. Connie was intelligent, while Ymir was the leader.

However, Marco hadn't been so fortunate as to survive. She had been forced to kill him herself, shooting him down like a dog. Though he had begged her not to and spare his life, she had been forced to take his life. It was the hardest thing she had ever been forced to do. Knowing there was no other option.

" _Jeanne please! We're friends! DOOOON'T!"_

Eren wore a pained expression, she had dealt with so much on her own till now. Suffering the loss of her mother and god knows what else. She had handled everything entirely by herself. For once he actually felt bad for her, all these years he had thought her to be a prideful obnoxious woman. But at the end of the day she was anything but. She was simply human.

"Marco never made it. We were hiding in the woods, they just came at us out of nowhere. When I couldn't run fast enough, he pushed me into a hole to hide. As I did, I heard him get eaten alive" she replied. He had kept running while she hid as deep inside as she could. Covering her mouth as tightly as she could to muffle any sound. Shaking and sobbing as she had done so.

Begging, praying that she didn't get found. The screams, grunts and moans of the undead sending chills down her spine. Close to tears as they ran and crept past her hiding place. Coming close to nothing short of a miracle that they didn't find her and were too distracted by Marco to find her. That was the worst part.

She could still remember the screams as he had been torn apart. The sounds that had echoed through the woods and rang in her ears, then how it had been echoing silence. She could still hear it in her head as if it was playing on stereo. Waiting it out until she was sure the undead were gone, watching her back at all times.

She had gone to look for him, only to find him bitten having fought for his life. Bleeding from every area possible and stumbling towards her. His eyes showing signs of being infected. She had no choice but to kill him, to end her best friend then and there. One shot to the head and it was all over. The memory of watching his brains fly everywhere made her sick.

She felt herself tear up and start shaking, nausea filling her body as she saw the flashback in her mind. Wanting to cry all over again as she saw his mangled body lying there. Living with the fact she had been forced to kill her best friend, so she would survive on while he had to die. How could anyone live with that guilt.

Suddenly, Eren pulled her into his chest pressing her body close to his. He knew how close Jeanne and Marco had been, he was the first friend she ever made in middle school. To not only lose her mother but also her best friend. It must have been the hardest thing she had ever had to endure in her life. Making him angry she had been alone through it all.

"I'm sorry" he muttered his tone cracking. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt. To say to her how sorry he was that she had been alone with nobody. That she had been forced to deal with the loss and murder of her best friend and mother. But he could hold her, keep her close like this until she felt better again.

Jeanne slowly wrapped her arms around Eren, seeking the physical contact. How long had it been since someone held her like this? Since she had experienced such physical intimacy? Allowing herself to break down in his arms, the sobbing escaping her throat. Her eyes streaming and her body shaking. All the emotions she had contained pouring out of her at once.

Eren simply held her as she sobbed, an anger welling up inside of him, realizing how lucky he felt to have his family and friends left. Seeing how he had taken them for granted. Knowing Jeanne had never been able to protect her own and yet still kept living while the ones closest to her kept dying around her.

* * *

Jeanne had finally stopped crying and was surprised no un-dead had been attracted to her crying. Her eyes red and puffy, while realizing how exhausted she was. But she felt so much better for getting it out. Finding comfort in the warmth of Eren's arms, his musky scent wafting up her nose. Easing her into a calmed state.

Eren was still holding her protectively, his hand wrapped around her and one hand rested on her head. He felt bad that she had dealt with all this on her own with nobody to rely on. She was indeed a broken girl, but she had done well to hide her trauma, grief and anger. Showing her strong will, which he deeply admired. He had always loved that about her.

"Where you going to go now?" she asked curiously. Sure, she would like to pair up with him for the company after being alone for so long. But she was not so selfish as to deter him from his own mission. He probably wanted to find Mikasa and Armin, I mean they were his best friends and like family to him. No doubt they were worried sick about him too, probably thinking the worst.

Eren hummed as he pondered his thoughts "Probably find the safe zone, it's supposed to be located outside the city. It's a long way though, however it would be necessary to stock up on food and weapons. Though it would be nice to find a house to freshen up in" he joked. He probably stank right now but she didn't seem to mind at all.

He had forgotten what it felt like to hold another human being so intimately. Honestly it felt really nice to have another body close to him. He could feel her heartbeat, feel her soft skin and breasts against him. At the end of the day he was a man and at the same time affection starved. So yes he was going to enjoy this moment.

Jeanne gave him a look of surprise, she had no idea such a thing existed. A paradise free and safe from the undead. To have clean running water and to be safe from harm? Sounded amazing. However, she had more pressing things at hand but she would certainly seek it out when she was done regrouping with her lost friends.

She then sighed heavily and got to her feet, dusting herself off. Though it was wonderful, she had taken up enough of his time. She had her own mission to think about as did he. "Good luck with that, but knowing your stubborn ass you will never give up until you find it" she teased. He would never give up until he found his nirvana and was reunited with his friends.

She herself had her own mission to find her friends and regroup. Then see if their own families were ok. she didn't know about Ymir or Christa but Connie lived with his mother and Sasha had her own parents to worry about. Then hopefully reunite with Eren and his friends at the safe zone once it was all over.

Eren looked surprised at her reply, a look of confusion on his face. "Your leaving?" he asked. He had been hoping to pair up with her as a team, it would be nice to have a familiar face around. They were stronger and better off together, the thought of something happening to her wasn't worth thinking about at all.

Jeanne looked surprised, wondering if she had just heard him right "You… You mean I can stay?" she asked. But wouldn't her own mission get in the way of his? She thought he would have preferred to go off alone. Not that the idea of being with Eren brought her displeasure, in fact she was internally screaming with joy at the thought.

Eren looked stunned by her reply " _Of course!_ How can I abandon you like this?! What with everything you've had been through" he snapped defiantly. She had been through hell. She had lost Marco, her best friend. She had lost her mother and had been unable to save two people she loved. She had been separated from her friends and had nobody to rely on till now but herself.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how she was feeling and what thoughts were rushing around in her mind. She was fragile and obviously in survival mode more than anything. She acted tough but he could tell she was hurting. She was conflicted and damaged, seeking comfort and seeking support. Yet at the same time trying to make it on her own.

Causing his affections for her to increase, I mean he had always had a thing for her but never got the chance to confess. The desire to protect her flowing through him like a wildfire. He didn't want to leave her on her own like this after all she had endured. They would get through this together, he wasn't going to leave her alone to suffer anymore.

Jeanne blushed, touched by his concern for her. He really had grown up these past 2 years. He was no longer the bratty, hot headed guy he had once been. He had really matured. She then smiled in amusement, a playful twinkle in her eye "If you insist" she teased. She could really use the company again. Speaking with Eren had made her realize how lonely she had been.

Eren then smiled back at her fondly, it felt nice to have a companion again. Being alone for so long made you miss the companionship of another human being. Aside from survival, it would be fun to have someone to joke around with and have for company. I mean, talking to yourself got a bit boring after a while.

Jeanne then straightened up, cracking her joints in a satisfying way, she hadn't realized how stiff she had been until now. You would never think doing so much exercise could hurt. She had missed being able to relax and just do nothing, instead of constantly having to be aware and on guard. It got mentally exhausting after a while.

As she did so, Eren subtly eyed her body with a heated gaze. Aside from puberty filling her out in all the right places, seeing Jeanne scuffed up and wielding weapons was pretty sexy. Showing an air of confidence and sexuality about her he hadn't noticed before. It seemed the apocalypse had brought out a new dominant side in Jeanne. And he found that hella sexy.

Jeanne spotted him staring and frowned a little "I know it's been a while Yeager, but do you have to stare so?" she replied defiantly. She was very aware of the desire and sexual gaze he had when looking at her. Making her aware of her own repressed state, I mean it had been a long time since she had been with a man or a woman.

Eren shrugged casually, he wasn't going to deny he was attracted to and turned on by her "You look good like that" he replied defensively. Her confidence and newfound sexuality were alluring to him. Making him more aware of her growing womanhood. They were no longer naive little kids like they had been back then.

Jeanne blinked in surprise unsure of how to react, was he really flirting with her? "What? Sweaty and covered in dirt and blood?" she joked. But she had to admit Eren looked good too. He had formed abs from the apocalypse and puberty, which she could see outlined under his shirt. He looked more mature than he used to, his dark brown hair growing out.

Eren grinned in amusement, she was still as cheeky as he recalled "I was gonna say confident but ok" he joked. She had not only grown as a woman but as a person too. She wasn't the same woman she had been back then, but she still held hints of her old personality. Which brought him a sense of relief.

Jeanne blushed profusely, Jesus when did Eren become such a smooth talker? That was probably the nicest thing she had ever heard in what felt like forever to her. She then smiled in amusement "Smooth Yeager" she teased playfully. Eren grinned at her and got to his feet, pretending to grab her with his hands to which she shoved him playfully.

It seemed having some company wouldn't be so bad after all. Making her realize how much she had missed being around another person. She had a feeling she would be able to find her smile again. They would have plenty of time to catch up, I mean there wasn't much else to do aside from survival.


End file.
